A Princess and Her stable boy
by LeeLeewatson1
Summary: Stable queen.On Regina's 18 birthday her and her fiance Daniel decide to run away, but they aren't alone. Regina is pregnant with their daughter and son. This story is about the love the two share. They face many challenges. Will true love triumph or will true love fail?
1. Chapter 1

Running away.

A Princess and her Stable boy

Regina's birthday bash was that night and she knew that her mother Cora would sell her off like she was nothing. Zelena, Regina's older sister was married to a prince and had two kids. Cora was planning on marring off her only 18-year-old daughter to a king that was more than three times her age. But Regina was planning to run away with the stable she fell in love with about a year ago.

Regina was looking at the ball gown that her mother bought her. It was a pretty bleached pink dress with a white belt. Regina's father came in the room with a big bag and a pair of clothes for Regina to wear when she was to leave. She could trust her father it is just she didn't know so much about her sister. Regina was and always had bee the favorite child.

"Regina honey are you ready the guest are already here."

"Yes father I am ready. But?"

" She doesn't suspect a thing!"

"Thank you daddy." she said giving him a tight hug. " So how is my little princess doing?" Henry said touching Regina's stomach. Regina pushed his hand off giggling. "Daddy I told you it's a boy and a girl. You can't forget the other baby." Henry smiled " oh hi princess and my little knight. I'm going to miss my little babies." Regina was getting teary eyed. " Daddy stop you are going to come see us after we find a home." He hugged his daughter while balling his eyes out. Daniel snuck up to the room " What's with all the tears." He let out a fake gasp. " Did you forget your happy pills Regina?" Regina slapped his arm. "Well I will let you guys talk while I got say hi to everyone and keep the king occupied so you can sneak out." She blew him a kiss to her dad. Daniel turned to Regina and wrapped his arms around her waist. " Are you ready to be a big family." She cupped his cheeks. "Yep!" Daniel looked to her left ring finger. " Hey Gina I have something for you." She shook her head confused. "What is it?" he pulled out a golden ring with a sliver diamond. Her face went blank. "Daniel I don't want that. The ring you gave me in the stables is all I need."

"You know you are amazing!"

There was a knock on the door. She pushed Daniel into the closet.

" Hey lil sis. Are you ready to meet your future husband?" With sarcasm Regina said. " I'm … ecstatic. But I need a minute this is a big step just leave me for a while."

"Ok but have you seen the stable boy he is suppose to be serving the drink and little cheese squares?" Regina shrugged I haven't seen him."

Regina got down to the door where she does her big entrance. Her mother came up to her.

" Stand straight smile and wave." She nodded.

The door opened and Leopold and snow were standing facing her. As Regina stepped up to them a wave of sickness came over her when Leopold kissed her cheek. She ran to the bathroom. And along came her father and Daniel.

" Go this is the perfect time I will tell your mother that you told me to leave you alone and I hadn't seen you since."

"I love you daddy." She gave him a kiss and he kissed her stomach.

" Bye Princess."

**Hey guys tell me what you think. You can also give suggestions or guess what will happen next. If you like it share with you friend.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A place to call home

After a long day of traveling they were finally where they were suppose to be. Daniel got off the horse and helped his pregnant fiancé off. Regina looked in suspicion " Daniel, honey where are we?"

A little girl came running out if one the house " bubba, bubba your home." She jumped into Daniels arms then looked to Regina. " You must be Regina I'm Brayla." Daniel sat his little sister down. " Brayla Regina and I are engaged and there are two little babies in her stomach." Brayla gasped, " Can I help name them." Regina giggled, " You can name the girl I've already got a name for the boy." Daniels head tilted. "What?"

" Caballero Henry Stalliere." Brayla decided to add a comment. " Weird but I like it."

"Brayla go find mom and tell her I'm here." He turned to Regina "Caballero?"

"In my fathers language it means knight and he is always calling him his knight plus ill never get to see him again so I used his name for his middle name so I could remember him." She had a small tear falling. Daniel wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. Then his mother ran to them " Daniel I'm so happy you are home. You must be Regina even more beautiful than he described you."

" And tired being pregnant with twins is very tiring is there somewhere I can sleep." Daniel took her a couple doors down from his moms. " Daniel, is this..?"

"Our home."


End file.
